Pandora: Summer of the Dead Teaser
by DynomiteX246
Summary: Four worlds have merged, and a new war will begin. Summer has only begun, for the army of the dead... Featuring characters from Akame Ga Kill, and RWBY.


**Here is something new coming up!**

 **In a dark room...**

A group of white masked men enter a room with a table with a single lamp. More show up, dragging a hand-cuffed man with a black coat with his face hidden in shadow. The man sits down. Then one masked man sits in front of him. "You caused a ruckus with your presence alone."

"Yeah, well...that was my best trademarks."

The masked man is then given papers. "You have helped out in our cause in the past, that I can't deny. But last time I checked after the Fall of Beacon, you..."

"Yeah. I have been getting that a lot."

"Do not interrupt me you human trash!" The masked one inhaled and exhaled. "Last time I checked, you and others have helped our cause trying to bring justice to Remnant. But I find that hard to believe."

"Oh what? You jealous that someone like me, a human, gained so much freedom and control over you all, while you are stuck with the same old job, day in, day out?"

"Do not test me. You are in White Fang territory! So watch your mouth human trash!"

The black coated man begins to chuckle. "Ho ho! Oh I might be trash, but I can also read bullshit. And tell me with full honesty, which is worse? Something that actually had use in the past, or something that had none whatsoever, other than getting flushed?"

The white fang interrogator then stands up with anger in his eyes. "This interrogation is over! You will rot in your cell until our leader shows up and gives his judgement! You may have forgotten that we White Fang were not too fond with you from the very beginning and celebrated the thought of you getting eaten by a Grimm! But we will make sure that experience will be pleasurable in comparison of what we plan to do to you."

Then the black coated man raised his brow, showing his glowing red eye. "Oh really?" Then there was an explosion outside. The interrogator notices. "Cause you see, there's a funny saying in being eaten alive. You get shit on to the very bottom." Then the interrogator then hears screaming. His fellow men are getting slaughtered by some unknown source. "But the only good thing about being in the bottom...there's no where to go but up." The face reveals a man with orange hair and cocky look on his face. "As for the good memories, I must say, I had fun with you and your furry friends, but my new associates are expecting me, and I don't want to be late. I'm merely here to say farewell to the White Fang and thank you for the precious memories." Then he stands up and walks off.

"Wait!" The interrogator then pulls out a gun. "You cannot escape the White Fang! No one does!"

"Is that so? Because the White Fang seems to have a huge problem of their own..." Then the door blasts open, revealing metallic arms. Then someone enters the room with crazy sadistic eyes.

"No! Not you! DAMN YOU MONSTER!" The interrogator begins shooting. But the said monster then uses its arm to transform its arm into a machine gun and shoot the masked faunus. Bullets spray all over the floor and blood splatter all over the room. Even the coated man couldn't help but look away. When it is over, the interrogator is long dead.

The man then looks at the damage, and whistled at the sight. "Crude, but...effective."

Then the monster salutes to the man with the eyes of a sadist gone and replaced with an innocent pair of eyes of a little girl. "I've come to rescue you sir! Seryu Ubiquitous, reporting for duty!"

"Well aren't you the most helpful hero. I knew I called the right help."

She then exits the room. "Come! We must leave post-haste!" The man follows as he looks around the dead corpses of the other White Fang members. They go outside to see even more dead bodies and destroyed vehicles and fire blazing. "I will escort you to the nearest shelter."

"That won't be necessary. I have an appointment to get to."

"Are you sure? It's not safe out here!"

"Its fine. I know my way. You just go back and tell them you did a good job."

The one named Seryu then smiled an innocent smile. "Very well! Be safe, and may Justice guide you Mister!"

The man then smirks. "Please...call me Roman."

"Be safe Roman!" The one named Roman walks off as Seryu smiled upon the work she has done. She vows to herself that she will never rest until she will put every single White Fang or Faunus to absolute Justice.

The one named Roman walks through the woods, smirking, unable to contain his excitement. "Things have just gotten interesting..."

 **Coming soon...The dead rises...Check out my account for the upcoming fan fiction, Pandora: Summer of the Dead. To wait, check out my previous work, Pandora: Spring of Genesis. Thank you for reading.**

 **Meanwhile...**

A girl looks above the bright futuristic city at night. She is just finishing her pocky. She then is approuched by a young woman with brown hair and holding a staff with a red jewel at the edge. The girl looks behind her with a smile on her pale face and black eyes. "Come Lets make like zombies and rise." She and the woman jump ahead, ready to make their move. _"I'm coming back for you...Big Sis..."_


End file.
